


Firsts

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [39]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Claire Temple is So Done, Gen, Hospitals, Medical, Superhero Babysitter Claire Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Michael just wanted to wait for the Doctor responsible for dealing with Emergency Medical residency to discuss him shadowing him for his forward in medical school-"Michael!"Apparently it wasn't his night





	Firsts

Claire saw Michael and yelled, “Michael, can I get a hand over here?” Michael was turning his head and flailed as he tapped his badge, “Seriously, blood thinners, get over here, glove up. We ain't got time for games.”

“Technically I can't today.” He ended up checking to make sure he didn't see a coat before growling and rushing to grab gloves, “Arterial or just-”

“We can't tell, it's in a bad area, we can't tourniquet it.”

Michael rushed, grabbing at the gauze and irrigating to help get a look, “Shit, it's under her arm. That's where all the blood's coming from.”

“How can you tell with all the-” Claire shook her head and instantly shoved gauze to put pressure. “I need a clamp,” she smiled when one was instantly passed off as he checked and cleaned the other wounds. “Thanks.”

“There's another one here,” Michael grabbed another clamp to make sure there was pressure. “This needs cauterized, the other one is the artery.” That's when he looked up to see an angry glare, “Um Claire, remember when I said I technically couldn't?”

“Shit, were you on break or something? We can fix the pay.”

“I was technically waiting for the doctor I was meeting to discuss my residency...”

Claire jumped back once she made sure all the bleeding was stopped, stepping in front of the angry expression, “Look, he was with a medical professional the entire time, following my instruction, he's done nothing wrong.”

“Jumping in on triage comes to mine.”

“The kid has been a CNA here for Years, I saw him, in scrubs and yelled for some backup. He answered. He was doing his job as a CNA, that he's certified for, you have no grounds here.”

Michael shook his head, “Claire, stop.” Claire blinked at him, anger cooling as he shook his head, “If he has a problem with certified individuals helping to save people I have no interest in shadowing him. I'll find someone that actually wants to help people and not his ego.” Claire was smirking as Michael turned back to the patient, “She's waking up, you know the chart I'm just helping but I'll keep her calm if you need it.”

“Sure,” Claire got to the point he had to put a hand on her arm when she tried to shift. “Easy, you had an accident, we need you to stay still, we're still in the process of bandaging.”

“Accident?”

“Yes, car accident. Your boyfriend came in with you, we'll let him in once we got you cleaned up and settled.”

“He's okay?”

“Yes, they hit you on the passenger side. You've got some bad cuts on your right side, we were working on them when you woke up. Are you on blood thinners?”

“No,” Michael gave Claire's sleeve a soft tug.

“Are you on any over the counter pain medications like Advil?”

She shook her head. Michael tugged again. “Have you had any issues with bleeding or bruising in the past?”

“I've always been easy to bruise.”

Claire finally nodded at the third tug, “We need to run some tests, we believe you might have hemophilia, it's where you have issue with thin blood and issues with healthy clotting.”

“What's... what's that mean for this?”

“It means if Michael hadn't been here you might have bled to death if he hadn't found the artery damage,” Claire stepped away to glare at the dumbfounded doctor. “We're going to run the test, get the artery patched up and hopefully with some vitamin K help you naturally clot to help healing, worst case we might need a transfusion of whole blood before you are released, but I highly suggest you follow up with a specialist.”

“Oh, okay... is there a reason that would cause this?”

Claire sighed at the tug, “Michael?”

“Do a pregnancy test.” The woman's eyes widened, “She's at least 2 months in.”

“What?” Claire drug him away to glare, “You, what?”

“I couldn't hear it before, I was concentrating on her heart and finding where it was gushing from. She's at least 2 months along. The pregnancy might have turned a simple slow response clotting issue to full blown hemophilia.”

“You're joking?”

“It's rare but it happens, what do you think happened to my mother?”

Claire rubbed her eyes, “So hemophilia test and pregnancy test, anything else?”

“Check her liver function, it seems... undersized, it might have caused the original issue.”

“Okay, right, hemophilia results, they'll push for the check anyway. I can swing this.”

“We need to get her patched up so she's calm, and has someone to talk to.”

“You know a lot about this,” Michael rolled his eyes when the doctor finally chimed in.

“My dad was a hematologist. Had nothing but issues growing up.”

Claire and Michael chatted to the worried young woman as they made sure she was patched up and waiting out the test, “I... I'm pregnant?”

“Michael has an ear for these things. I'd say to stay calm though, you did just go through an accident, there's still the chance-”

“Shit, I did... oh my god, what if-”

Claire reached out and grabbed her hand, “Stay calm, stress is already a bad thing.”

“I can hear it. This tiny little pulse, constant, steady,” Michael smiled as he tilted his head, “Moving around, probably just as worried about you, well, depending on what you personally believe.”

“Moving? I thought, I thought movement was later.”

“You will feel it later, but there's always some small movement. It's kinda like, rocking.”

Claire smirked, “You are a walking ultrasound, you know that?”

Michael just rolled his eyes, “You knew that before I started working here.”

“Claire,” Claire left to get her test results.

“So?”

“Michael called it, this is going to make for a difficult pregnancy though, we can get you some references for some specialists to help with care.”

“I am?” Michael held still when he was hugged, “Oh my god, thank you!”

Michael froze, not wanting to risk her pulling on her stitches more than she already was. “You're welcome. Um, your boyfriend, he's in the lobby waiting to be let back.”

She instantly laid back, “Oh, no, what am I going to tell him?”

Michael frowned, “How long have you been together?”

“6 months,” she smiled and shook her head, “There's no way it's not his.”

“The truth?” Michael patted her arm. “I should probably head out, I was supposed to see about starting my residency but it seems it's not going to work out.”

“Wait, so you're working on being a doctor?”

“Yeah.”

“Why wouldn't it work out? You saved my life and gave me the best news ever.”

“Difference of opinion on if a CNA should drop everything and help a critical patient when prompted by a nurse.”

Claire got back with the boyfriend who rushed the bed before realizing how bad of a situation a hug could be, “Just easy on her right side, she's got stitches.”

Michael stepped away, “Wait, doctor, I mean Michael. Sorry.”

“Yes?”

“Have you trained on the ultrasound?”

Michael smirked and shook his head at Claire's attempt to hide her giggling. “Technically I am, but I'm not cleared to use it at this facility, I've only gone through the class training on it.”

“Could we check on... the baby?”

Claire smiled when Michael glanced over, officially ticking one of the 'firsts' off his massive “in the ER” list. “Um, is that procedure, I've never had this happen while I was posted in ER.”

“It's a check on the wellness of the patient, I'll see about getting a machine once we moved you. We're going to keep you for the night due to the blood loss and the newly discovered Hemophilia. In case you do end up needing that transfusion.”

“Thank you,” the happy couple was sitting and chattering while Claire finally drug him off.

Michael took a deep breathe, “I hope everything stays okay with her and the baby.”

“You weren't lying, were you?”

Michael shook his head, “Baby is happy as a clam moving around and heart beating away. But, blood loss like that- it's going to be a bumpy road and now that you know she's pregnant you know there's a lot of things you have to watch for and not use.”

“Yeah,” Claire grumbled as she looked him over, “Tell me you have a change of clothes?”

“Claire, you've known me how long? Yeah, I got a change, are you on your last ones?”

Claire glared down at her own bloody mess of a uniform. “It's been a rough night...”

“I had a feeling you'd say that, I might have spare, let me check.” Michael finally stopped, “Why are you still following me, I thought we agreed you aren't interested.”

“You changed my mind, how did you know all that?”

Michael blinked at him then smirked, “You must be new.” He nudged Claire, “Come on, let's get you a fresh set of scrubs.”

“I need a shower after that one.”

“I'll guard you if you guard me?”

Claire laughed, “I'm use to it, kid, you're the shy one.”

“With good reason.” Michael stepped between the doctor and the shower stalls when Claire headed in.

“You're not wrong.” The shower started up, “Shit, I didn't grab a towel.”

“Excuse me,” Michael glared the shadowing doctor down as he reached past him to the towels. “Arm out?”

“Throw,” Michael didn't bother looking back at the waving arm, he just chucked it onto it. “Thank you.”

“Welcome.”

“So, how long have you been working ER?”

“If you'll excuse me, I've gotta check my locker to see if I have clothes for Claire.”

“Right, sorry,” Michael let out a relieved sigh when he was the focus of attention and not the woman in the showers.

“I've got an extra set of pants, I'm down to one shirt and that's what I need to change.”

“I'll take what I can get!”

One of the other nurses shook her head, “Bleeder?”

“Yep, heavy. Claire needs a shirt, she's blown through 2 today.”

“I've got one, it'll be big though.”

“Again I'll take what I can get! Thanks Tammy!”

“Welcome Claire, I expect it back.”

“Will do, hopefully tomorrow.”

Michael smiled at the shirt handed off, “Thanks again.”

“We all have these days.”

“Increasingly today it seems.”

“Yo, Michael, eta on those clothes?”

“Shit, on its way!”

Michael rushed and tossed the clothes one at a time as an arm was held out of the stall, “Thanks again.”

“Don't thank me just yet, you promised to guard.”

“Yeah yeah, any chance at another belt?”

“Just pull the drawstring as tight as you can and pinch the excess and tie it with the drawstring.”

“That's a no,” Claire smirked as she stepped up to smile at the doctor, “Don't you have rounds to do?”

“I'm waiting on my residence.”

“Shit, Claire, can you take this?”

“Take what?” She saw the belt waved, at her, “Isn't it water proof?”

“I don't wanna risk it over a damn shower, catch?”

“Don't throw it, I'm coming over to get it and relax, I ain't looking.”

“You've already seen most of it,” Michael grumbled as he felt the belt lift from his hand, “Thank you.”

“Yeah yeah, hurry up, some of us gotta get back on the floor.”

“Some of us are hyper aware of blood...”

“True.”

“How does he do things like that? Knowing she was pregnant, the hemophilia, just on a glance?”

“No 'glance' there, kid heard it... probably smelled the hemophilia though.”

“Bingo,” Michael called over the running water.

“Ease dropper.”

“Hey, your my focus at work, even if I'm totally zoned out working, you'll snap me outa it. Blame the years of working together.”

“Need your belt?”

“Let me get dressed, I'll get it from you.”

Claire was grinning as she heard the stiff shifting of scrubs being pulled on, “Okay.”

“Okay, what's your,” Michael just smiled at the doctor's gaping mouth and wide eyes as Claire handed him his belt, “Holy shit, you're a mutant.”

“Ya know what, I'm tired of explaining the difference so, close enough,” Michael shifted his belt around his waist before turning it on and stretching, “Thanks Claire.”

“No problem, see you Thursday, right?”

“Honestly, I have no idea now with the residency thing.”

“Damn, well, let me know.”

“Yep, now, if you excuse me, I've got laundry to do,” he waved the bloody shirt, “Have a nice night, doctor.”

“Michael, wait,” Michael sighed as he turned around, head tiled, “I'm sorry about earlier. I thought you were one of those ego trip new students that just wanted to get the gold star, I over reacted when you told me you were called on for help, under supervision.”

“Not going to lie, it's nice being right, but it's deadly to be wrong or think you can do something on your own. Help is required in the field. Trust me, I'm living proof of that.”

“I would like to remain involved in your residency, if I haven't drug myself through the mud too much today.”

Michael shrugged, “I'll have to think about it, it's already been a night, and I've got an early class. And I've still got 6 other physicians that all made offers for my residency.”

The doctor smiled and shook his head, “Of course, well we're scheduled to start next week.”

“Odd seeing as how I've only agreed to discuss residency.” Michael shrugged, “Oh well, still got others to talk to and check over before I decide.”

Claire's head tilted toward him, he heard her distinct whisper, “If he gives you shit, let me know, I'm witness to him being clearly out of line.” He just smiled and nodded toward her as he waved at the expecting parents as they wheeled her to her room.

 

 


End file.
